


A Learning Process

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Mouth Sewn Shut, Qunari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saarebas!Anders ficlet. Sort of. Bit long, for a ficlet. The violence tag is for the sewn lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Learning Process

Anders let out a choked little whimper of pain as he tried to sake a sip from the soup, but the pain in his lips was deep, and the soup was damn  _hot_  - how was he expected to eat this? He no longer tried to listen to the Qunlat spoken over his head - he couldn’t understand no matter how hard he listened.

“ _The bas saarebas continues to whine and whinge.”_  Arvaarad muttered, crossing his arms as he watched the mage eat, visor lifted to allow him access to his mouth. Sten frowned, watching the saarebas for a moment. 

“ _It hurts. The wounds from the threads are new.”_

_"It would not be in pain if it had not struggled."_

_"It is bas saarebas. It is new to the Qun: it will learn."_

Arvaarad regarded the mage with some concern, thoughtful. It was his concern to keep the creature safe, and as content as possible. It was difficult to care for a bas saarebas when they did not understand the Qun.

“ _Call another Arvaarad. We will use his saarebas - it will heal this one’s wounds.”_

 _"Very well._ ”

Anders set the soup down. The pain in his lips was immense, burning where the needles had entered and exited, and  _Maker_ , why were the Qunari so savage? So  _wrong_?

Why had Hawke let the Arishok take him? Damn  _warrior_  - it had been Isabela who had stolen the book, and to blame  _Anders_  in order to keep  _her_ -

He looked down at the bowl before him, shaking his head. To be stuck among the Qunari? He might as well be dead. He  _wished_  he was dead. But how could he get away without Justice? He’d left Anders too, bastard spirit, had disappeared on the ship here, with not so much as a-

"Bas saarebas." Anders jumped as Arvaarad startled him from his reverie, looking up at the Qunari. 

"Saarebas will fix you."

"Mmmf-" He desperately protested, shaking his head hard, holding his hands out wide. He did not trust Qunari magic, did not want to be  _fixed_  - whatever that meant.

"Hush." Anders did not. Arvaarad grasped the chain connected to his collar, pulling him close and holding him tightly, and Anders let out whimpers, unable to struggle out of his hold as he closed his eyes tightly. It made him weak, he knew, but he couldn’t look as he saw the glow begin in the horned slave’s hands.

Despite his worries, he felt the familiar warmth of healing magic in his lips, and though the thick threads remained through his skin, the soreness surrounding them faded away.

Saarebas disappeared, and Anders was left breathing heavily through his nose, leaning heavily on Arvaarad. He very slowly drew away, moving to sit down and begin to drink his soup with his head bowed.

“ _Bas saarebas. You are unlucky_.” The other Arvaarad commented, leading Saarebas back. “ _It will not last.”  
_

“ _You are_  wrong.” Arvaarad said, and he looked to the bas saarebas with a stout nod. _”It will learn._ ”


End file.
